1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically analyzing genetic and protein materials, and more particularly to an automatic genetic/protein material analyzer using photodiodes, wherein the photodiodes are adapted to generate currents of different amounts according to the amounts of light transmitted thereto, and a variety of protein materials and a variety of genetic materials such as DNA, RNA and the like are attached to the photodiodes and then applied with light so that they can be automatically analyzed on the basis of the amounts of currents flowing through the photodiodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various diseases have developed with the advance of human civilization. For this reason, it is the current reality that human beings are faced with war with diseases. In order to rapidly detect and analyze various diseases, it is very effective to detect and analyze genetic materials or viruses causing such diseases. In this regard, for the purpose of rapidly and accurately analyzing and curing various diseases, it is necessary to accurately detect and analyze genetic materials or viruses causing such diseases.
A conventional genetic material analyzer has been proposed to implant a genetic material onto a glass slide and then analyze a gene expression from the resultant fluorescence through the use of a laser fluorescence scanner so as to analyze disease states. However, the conventional genetic material analyzer has a disadvantage in that it is complicated in its construction and operation.